The Reveal (Second Chances)
is the introducing episode of Survivor: Ameliorate. In this episode the twenty qualifiers get announced to make it to the actual show. Liveshow Jeff welcomes the public and the viewers. Jeff says that they will be revealing the qualifiers. He states that he will start with announcing the male players. Male Selection In random order, the contestants will be announced... . . . . . The first qualifier is... . . . . Peter! . . . . . The following qualifier is... . . . . . Tristan! . . . . . Next qualifier is... . . . . . Elijah! . . . . . Next up is... . . . . . Marty! . . . . . The next qualifier is... . . . . . Burke! . . . . . Next up... . . . . . . . . . . Cristiano! . . . . . And congratulations for making the cast to... . . . . . Chris! Seven tickets to Survivor: Ameliorate have been given away. Nine males are left but only three tickets remain. We still have Craig, Marc, Boy, Nick, Jaccel, Chemal, Stanley, Pablo and Aidan. . . . . . The eight qualifier is... . . . . . Marc! . . . . . The ninth qualifier is... . . . . . Pablo! . . . . . Only one ticket remains. One male contestant is getting through. The last ticket... is for... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Aidan! Which means; Elijah, Marc, Marty, Cristiano, Tristan, Peter, Burke, Chris, Pablo and Aidan have qualified themselves for the season and will compete! They for sure get a second chance. Female Selection Now it's time to reveal the final ten players of the season, the females. . . . . . First qualifier is... . . . . . Eve! . . . . . Congratulations to... . . . . . Molisha! . . . . . The third qualifier is... . . . . . Venice! . . . . . The fourth qualifier is... . . . . . M.J! . . . . . Next up we have... . . . . . Winki! . . . . . Also returning is... . . . . . Indiana! . . . . . And the seventh qualifier is... . . . . . . . . . . Liz! . . . . . With nine girls left, it is Chelsea, Kathlenea, Elizabeth, Mikayla, Danielle, Chelsey, Xenomania, Seilya and Bo. . . . . . The eight qualifier is... . . . . . . . . . . Chelsea! . . . . . The ninth qualifier is... . . . . . Elizabeth! . . . . . Which means there is only one ticket left for the season. 19 spots have been filled. The final ticket goes to... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . KATHLENEA! With that, we got our final cast! Wrap Up Stay tuned, before we head to enjoy the epic games of our second chance icons, we will still continue with Bryde Island & Panic Rush!